The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been making efforts to standardize a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA.)”) (NPL 1, NPL 2, and NPL 3). In the LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). The LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas each covered by the base station apparatus are deployed to form a cellular structure. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
In 3GPP, efforts have been made to standardize Narrow band-Internet of Things (NB-IoT) in order to reduce costs of terminal apparatuses and power consumption of terminal apparatuses (NPL 6).